


The Admiral and the President

by icedteainthebag



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedteainthebag/pseuds/icedteainthebag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Admiral and a President find common ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Admiral and the President

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [](http://astreamofstars.livejournal.com/profile)[**astreamofstars**](http://astreamofstars.livejournal.com/)’ Romo/Hoshi icon and [her encouragement and suggestions](http://bsg-epics.livejournal.com/62834.html?thread=1961586#t1961586) (read after fic), this fic is set immediately following the events of Daybreak Part II. Originally posted to [](http://bsg-epics.livejournal.com/profile)[**bsg_epics**](http://bsg-epics.livejournal.com/).

_**fic: the admiral and the president**_  
 **Title:** The Admiral and the President  
 **Author:** [](http://icedteainthebag.livejournal.com/profile)[**icedteainthebag**](http://icedteainthebag.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Romo Lampkin/Louis Hoshi  
 **Rating:** Light MA for a bit of language  
 **Word Count:** 1,015  
 **Summary:** An Admiral and a President find common ground.  


It had been a long time since Hoshi had seen a sky full of stars.

Romo and Hoshi were lying on their cots, set out in a field of shortened grass and weeds they’d hacked down with machetes earlier, making space for a home. It was then they’d figured out that some of the grass was potentially hallucinogenic. It didn’t take long for them to take advantage of that fact. Since neither of them knew how to make a fire, they ate it. They had put their cots next to each other because frankly, there were good and bad things about the nothingness around them and the deepened feeling of being alone wasn’t a good thing. And also, it was getting cold and neither of them knew how to make a fire.

“You know,” Romo said, “it damn well sucked.”

“Which part were you referring to?” Hoshi asked, lifting his finger and tracing figures in the sky. He connected the dots--eight stars made a hunter, seven stars to make a ladle. “There was plenty of damn well suckage.”

“The part where they gave us the Fleet, and then disbanded the Fleet, and then sent our frakkin’ ships into the sun,” Romo said. “How can I be a President with no constituency? Everybody took off. Who the hell knows where they went. They could be eaten by wild animals by now. Am I President of the animals? Can they even form a constituency? Do animals have a consciousness of--”

“Well, I don’t have a ship,” Hoshi explained. “An Admiral without a ship. You know what that makes me?”

“Not an Admiral.”

“Admiral Failure,” Hoshi responded with a long sigh.

“Frakkin’ Lee Adama,” Romo said, his voice getting louder. “Where are you now, Lee Adama? Great leader of our time? ‘Send it all into the sun,’ he said! ‘We don’t need it!’ Easy for you to say, Mister Explorer! I gave him ten minutes. He’s probably already well on his way to the Elysium Fields by now.”

“You’re wordy when you’re high.”

“I’m always wordy. It’s my job. It _was_ my job,” Romo said. “Now I’m President. And there is no one here to listen. Nobody.”

Hoshi turned on his side and looked at Romo, who was angrily staring into the sky. “I’m here, Romo,” he said softly. He suddenly felt an urge to reach over and grab the man’s hand, but he did not because he was afraid Romo might smack him.

“Great. Admiral Failure is here to listen,” Romo retorted.

“Damn,” Hoshi said. “Harsh.”

“I’m sorry,” Romo said. “I’m sorry. I’m abrasive. It’s in my nature.”

Hoshi took a few minutes to come to terms with the fact that he was Admiral Failure in a lot of ways. He couldn’t help it. He would have been a good Admiral if given something to admiral.

He then found his eyes wandering down Romo’s body to his bare feet at the end of his cot. “Where did you find that red dress?”

“I have my ways,” Romo said, his face breaking into a soft smile. “Okay, actually, my scampy cat Lance dragged it into my quarters one day on _Galactica_.”

“The whole thing? Even the tank and the wrap?”

“Yeah. One piece at a time.” Romo ran his hands down the fabric. “He even brought some panties. Who knows where he got them.”

Hoshi leaned over and placed his hand on Romo’s chest. The fabric was soft and he could feel Romo’s body, warm in the cold night. “So... are you wearing everything the cat dragged in?”

Romo looked over at Hoshi, chuckled, and look back into the night sky. “Maybe.”

Hoshi couldn’t help it--Romo’s admittance had done things to him. Arousing things. He didn’t realize he had a kink for crossdressing, but he guessed he did. Maybe just when he was stoned. But he was going to go with it. What did they have to lose? Absolutely nothing. They could be eaten by nondescript large beasts at any moment.

“Sometimes you just gotta take the bull by the horns,” Hoshi said, his hand slipping down to Romo’s stomach. He made it seem like a totally unintentional gesture. Sometimes hands slip.

“And who’s the bull, Louis?”

Romo’s voice had changed--it had become deeper. Seductive, even. Hoshi took a deep breath, his nerves unsettled in a very unusual way. “That color looks good on you, Romo.”

“Thank you. Maybe Lance thought so.” Romo’s tone turned wistful. “Lance... I... I don’t know what to do without him.”

Hoshi fiddled with the tie of Romo’s wrap, loosening the knot. He probably wouldn’t notice. “What happened to Lance?”

“Airlock accident.” Romo’s voice was hoarse now.

“Oh, sweet Lords of Kobol,” Hoshi said, his eyes filling with tears.

“He didn’t even know what hit him.” Romo began wiping his own tears from his face.

“If it makes you feel any better, he probably only felt the bends for a few seconds,” Hoshi whispered, “as little as he was.”

“Oh Gods,” Romo wept. “My cat...”

Hoshi didn’t know what to do. He leaned over and kissed Romo softly on the lips. Romo’s mouth was still and Hoshi felt his soft breath across his cheek. “I’m so sorry about Lance, President Lampkin,” Hoshi whispered. “It’s so hard to lose the ones we love.”

Romo turned his face to look at him, then put his hand on Hoshi’s cheek. “You would know about that, wouldn’t you?”

Hoshi nodded. “And now it’s just us.”

Romo’s thumb stroked his cheekbone. “Nobody around to hear a thing.”

They were silent, looking into each other’s eyes as much as they could in the pitch black cold of the night. “Do you think the President and the Admiral ever frakked?” Hoshi asked, his cock twitching at the thought and the possibilities.

“I think they did,” Romo murmured. “Maybe we should just enjoy this. Like they would have.”

Hoshi silently traced Romo’s lips with his fingers, looking deeply into his eyes.

“I’m pretty sure they were into assfrakking,” Hoshi conceded.

“Right. Let’s get it on, then.”

THE END

  



End file.
